


Another Chance

by VMarsLover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Guilt, HEA, OOC, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Grant Ward, Second Chances, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Summary: Life is full of regrets. Especially when the whole team motto is second chances. Yet, somehow Grant Ward was never given one. Daisy deals with the aftermath of Hive and Lincoln dying while realizing her feelings for Grant now that it is too late. This darkness lives inside her now until the ghost of her love returns while in the future.(AU/OOC/Season 5/SkyeWard)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi everyone! So I normally write for another fandom, but AOS has been on my mind for the last month, and I have become obsessed. This style of writing is different for me, so bare with me on it.
> 
> This is my take on season 5 with the time on the lighthouse in the future. However, events begin in season 3 with reflection. I have changes some minor bites on the season for it to flow.
> 
> I am team skyeward, which is what this story is.
> 
> Currently, my head hurts, and it is almost 2 am. I will edit in the morning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own AOS, otherwise I would have given Ward a good ending.  
> Show some love!

* * *

Another Chance (2.2K+)

The static from the lost reception rings in my ears.

Why'd he do it?

He loved me and sacrificed himself for a girl who didn't love him back.

Don't get me wrong; he was a good guy who did not deserve his fate.

But he did deserve to be loved.

The team surrounds me in an attempt to support me from falling apart, but my mind is racing with all I have done wrong. I lost the love of my life because I didn't fight for him and get him the second chance he deserved.

Isn't that everything Coulson stands for?

The images of that year flash in my mind of Coulson being secretive and creating the drawings. He was in no state to be giving chances. Neither was anyone else.

Besides me.

Simmons was trying to help Fitz.

Trip tried to support Simmons.

May was trying to support Coulson in his dark times.

Hunter, Bobbie, and Mack didn't deal with the emotional fallout, so why would they give him a chance.

It should've been me to give him another chance.

I was only trying to rebuild shield and turn myself into someone I don't recognize, trying to suppress my hurt.

Hurt is the only feeling I had.

Something he did to me, and I did back to him.

It was revenge on someone who was emotionally unstable, and I didn't see it.

But sitting here losing someone who loved me has caused me to reflect on past mistakes.

I killed the man I loved without meaning to by letting him destroy himself.

Grant Ward, the only man I have ever loved.

Upon this realization, I leave shield from the guilt of getting Lincoln killed and my guilt over betraying Ward.

He was right; I would understand one day.

I get it now.

The drug from Hive fades, and I find myself hopping from city to city, hiding from my family trying to save me.

I can't be saved without closure.

So, I go back to the days of living in a van and being a hacker, which leads me to find a Rose Ward. The little sister to Grant Ward.

My love.

My biggest regret.

Along with Lincoln's sister, I send Rose money as well. She might not know what happened to Grant, and she might be honestly better off not knowing. But Grant would want her to be supported.

After months of soul searching, I still don't recover from my loss of Grant, and the guilt does fade, and I spend many times walking up from nightmares and pain racing through my bones since I continuously attempt to suppress my powers.

I eventually rejoin the team after ghost rider, and as happy as I am to be with my family. I still need to grow and recover.

If they notice my bruises arms, they don't mention it. The pain reminds me of what I've lost.

They think I am hurting from Lincoln's death, but truly Grant's hurts me more.

When the team gets taken into the framework, I am glad I can support Simmons and dive in there with her.

Seeing the message from my phone in the bathtub saying I have a boyfriend, my mind jumps to Grant.

I tug the soft robe around myself and shake the man's leg gently to wake him.

My heart drops when I am met with sandy blonde hair rather than dark chocolate hair.

Lincoln is my boyfriend.

Not Grant.

While rescuing the team, Lincoln sacrifices himself yet again.

For the girl he loves, that is supposed to be me.

I don't have the heart to correct him.

He deserves to die happy.

After we all get out of the framework, we all sit at the diner for one last meal together before we are all hauled away by the government because of all the chaos the LMD's have caused.

Just like with Ward as Team Bus, we are back on the FBI's most-wanted list.

The diner's lights go out, and I awake on the lighthouse several decades into the future.

The events on the lighthouse allow me to push away my feelings and allow me time to focus on the problem of saving the team and defeating the Kree.

Although the words, Pieces solving a puzzle. Fill my mind and haunt me.

I force myself to shake my head to remove those thoughts from my mind because I can't focus on Grant right now. He can't be here.

We can't solve it together anymore.

I destroyed that opportunity.

Deke sells me to Kasius and the action should surprise me; however, it doesn't.

I knew something was off about him.

Getting thrown into the fighting ring with Ben, someone who protected me was not something I foresaw happening. Unfortunately for him, May taught me how to be blank and react without thought.

Next thing you know, I have won, and Kasius gives the kill order, and I freeze.

The name Donnie gill rings in my mind.

The last person I was asked to kill was unarmed.

The hesitation from me is met by Kasius's second in command throwing her silver balls and kills Ben. My heart drops.

Another man I can't save.

As soon as Ben dies, my power gets turned off by Kasius, and he warns me that next time I will fight for my new master.

That fight happens the next day, and it's me against his second in command, which I now know goes by the name Sinara.

I am unsure if she plans to kill me or not, but as one of her silver ball things tears through my shoulder out the other side, I wonder if I am meant to be sold or if Kasius will just let me die.

I will at least be with Grant that way.

As I fly in the air to get away from Sinara, Kasius continuously turns my powers off, and I crash, and I manage to roll on the ground in a summersault and leap to my feet, ready to fight my attacker.

Somehow, I get the upper hand as I become mini May and not rely on my powers, then suddenly Kasius tries to keep it fair by giving me my powers, probably to show off my powers to the bidders.

I manage to pin Sinara, and I look up at Kasius, who tells me to pause, but I don't want to.

Yet, I am forced to when my powers are shut off, and suddenly the door in the balcony opens behind Kasius and insteps two figures dressed in space suits that remind me of an astronaut.

I take my eyes off them briefly to look at Simmons in her gold mask, only looking at the ground.

The men have stepped into the room as Sinara pulls herself out from under my foot and steps away from me and watches the interaction between the men. One of the men in the brown suits extends their hand to Kasius and informs them of their intention of being here for the bidding since they heard of the bidding for the 'Destroyer of Worlds."

Kasius asks who they are, and the man who first approached Kasious lifts his element off, exposing his face. A familiar one.

Fitz.

A confident Fitz.

Nothing like the unstable one we left behind or the manipulated one in the Framework.

Fitz stands there and introduces himself with a name I don't quite hear, and he suggests towards the other individual, who then at that moment also takes off his helmet.

My heart stops.

This cannot be real.

Standing behind Fitz, the other figure is introduced as a bodyguard is no other than Grant Douglas Ward.

The man I love.

Grant takes Kasius's handshakes but doesn't say a word. Once their hands drop and Kasius turns to Fitz again, Grant takes his opportunity to glance behind the two and look down at me.

Although his face remains blank, I see his whisky eyes filled with joy upon seeing me.

He's alive.

Kasius sends me away, and now I am locked back up alone again, but my thoughts keep me company.

Grant Ward is alive somehow; even being blown up in space didn't stop him from coming back.

I lay awake in the dark with these thoughts racing through my mind where I don't think I sleep.

Next thing I know, the doors of my cell open, but I don't move. I refuse to move unless made to.

Surely enough, hands grab at my arms and start dragging me out, and I am brought back into the arena.

I am facing an inhuman, who can't be more than 17 years old that I do not recognize. However, he has this confidence about him. Where he has the nerve to winks at me.

That can't be good.

I glance up to the baloney box and see a sea of familiar blue faces and Jemma near the back. Then a bunch of alien figures are seated watching. In the front right corner sits Fitz, and to his left is Grant.

My heart flutters, and for the first time, I feel hope.

He gives me a shy smile trying to be sly, and winks at me.

What's with the winking?

The next thing I know, my powers are back, and I feel overwhelmed by everything in the room. The number of heartbeats, movement and objects. It's overwhelming, and I don't have time to comprehend them since the kid in front of me throws pebbles at me.

Super annoying.

I destroy the objects he tosses one by one, not caring about anything but survival for both of us, as in the corner of my eye, I see Grant move towards Jemma, and because I took my off the kid, a big rock smashing into my body from behind me, sending me flying through the air, where I almost hit the wall hard if it wasn't for my powers surprising the embrace by slowing me down.

I look up at the box as I feel something wet roll down my face and see Grant nod his head at me.

The next thing I know, chaos explodes, and I fly to the booth and see the remote and quake it apart.

I will not be controlled.

Kasius lays bleeding on the ground as the 4 of us bolt out of the room together into the white halls manage to make it into the elevator as the stupid silver balls hit the elevator door.

Fitz hits the last level and pulls the emergency stop.

Grant races up to and pokes at the ceiling, and I decide to make this easier and quake the elevator's ceiling.

Grant smiles at me and tells me he forgot I could do that.

Even though we aren't alone, I take this moment to ask how he's alive as Fitz helps Simmons onto the top of the elevator.

Grant tells me it's a long story, but he needs the rest of the team since that should be the priority.

I nod because he is right.

Team first.

I give him a boast up after much protest, but I remind him I can fly.

Everything that follows is a blur. The kid that threw rocks, whose name is Flint. Where it turns out, He was actually on our side and helped us get home.

Upon seeing Grant, they are all on edge since the last time they saw his face; he was Hive.

However, overall, they aren't surprised he survived. He is Grant Ward, after all.

After many apologies in the team about the past, everyone moves on emotionally. Now it's my turn.

Before the chaos, I know if brewing, I want a moment with him.

We sit in the clinic as Grant decides he'll patch my shoulder since Fitz and Simmons are too busy reconnecting.

"How are you here?" I flat out ask as I draw circles on his leg beside me.

He shrugs, "Enoch was guarding. Fitz, when the satellite on their ship went off with the detection of something outside. It turns out when Hive blew up, I was protected, but I still froze. So, I somehow pulled a captain America and lay frozen for almost 73 years."

I look into his eyes and tell him how grateful I am and lean forward, and his lips connect with mine, and heat fills my body.

I love him.

I tell him how grateful I am for the second chance and how he is my biggest regret while also explaining my internal battle of harsh thoughts, telling him all about how I am a monster. He comforts me and explains how it wasn't the right time for us to be together, where he explains that we had to heal on our own.

He's right and tells me how much he loves me. This leads to us relaxing and finally giving in to our desires for one day before the chaos begins since I am meant to destroy the earth.

He reminds me that we are together, and he promises never to leave my side.

He keeps that promise, and it keeps me together for all the events to come.

Pieces solving a puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let me know what you think.  
> So now you see that some things were changed to fit the storyline. Thank you for reading!  
> I will do an AU/AH in a month or so for AOS. I have also posted an AH story for AOS.  
> Please make sure to leave comments and kudos at the end.
> 
> Stay Safe!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Let me know what you think!  
> So now you see that some things were changed to fit the storyline. Thank you for reading!  
> I will do an AU/AH in a month or so for AOS.  
> Please make sure to leave comments and kudos at the end.  
> I'll let me know you want more.  
> Stay Safe!


End file.
